Eterna Primavera
by Valquiara
Summary: Kakashi regresa de una de sus misiones a Konoha durante las fiestas navidenas. El peli plateado va directamente a entregarle un regalo a esa persona especial y durante ese encuentro logran definir sus sentimientos.


**Hola!**

**Bueno estaba buscando dentro de mis archivos y me encontré con esta historia Navideña que hice el año pasado para un concurso de Fan Fics en el Fan Club de esta pareja. Me dio nostalgia al verlo y pues decidí ponerla ya que es relacionada a esta época navideña, aunque el titulo diga lo contrario, jajajaj. **

**Recuerden que estos grandiosos personajes son del increíble Kishimoto. **

**Uso "" para los pensamientos. "Kakashi eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar" XD**

Eterna Primavera  
Hacía mucho frio en la aldea de la nube y no dejaba de nevar. Kakashi empacaba sus cosas, ya había terminado su misión y era tiempo de salir nuevamente hacia Konoha. Había un tiempo cuando no le importaba donde pasaba los días importantes como su cumpleaños, los cumpleaños de otros, las bodas o las fiestas navideñas. Pero hace 7 años atrás todo cambio. Ahora se daba prisa por terminar sus obligaciones para celebrar con sus amigos todas las fiestas. En su mochila pone un libro envuelto en papel de Navidad, una caja roja con un lazo y …

-Maldición, todavía no encuentro nada para ella. No puedo llegar con las manos vacías.-

El peli plateado se pone una bufanda, se cubre con una capa y sale de su habitación de prisa, baja una escalera y saluda de lejos al encargado de la posada.

"Siempre pasa lo mismo, me pongo muy exigente con su regalo y al final salgo con lo primero que encuentro. No puede ser así este año."

Kakashi camina por las calles y entra en varias tiendas. No encuentra nada que se pareciera a ella. Para el ella era la primavera que le acompañaba todo el año, sus días grises se iluminaban con el verdor esperanza de sus ojos, unos ojos llenos de pureza y nostalgia. De repente se encuentra allí, frente a una vitrina de prendas y ve ese brazalete muy simple que decía dos palabras que la describían como él lo hacía.

-Luz y esperanza.-  
El hombre entra a la tienda, luego sale con una cajita rosa y una sonrisa debajo su máscara.

- Ahora si puedo salir para Konoha.-

Ya habían pasado 3 días y ya por fin era Noche Buena. Todo el mundo en Konoha se preparaban para la gran noche. En Konoha todas las calles lucían sus luces navideñas y el espíritu navideño se encontraba el corazón de todos los aldeanos.

- Necesito bajar 4 libras. Por eso nadie quiere salir conmigo.- dice la peli rosa.  
- No es cierto, nadie quiere salir contigo por miedo.- responde susurrando el rubio de ojos azules.  
-¿Que dices? –pregunta Sakura con una vena punzante en la frente.  
-Nada, nada. Que debemos apresurarnos en 2 horas comienza la fiesta.-  
-Bueno pues te veo allá. Por cierto crees que Kakashi lograra llegar.- Sakura le pregunta a Naruto.  
-No lo sé, el clima en el área donde se encontraba está muy malo. El año pasado nevó muchísimo y este año parece que es peor. Por eso a mí me gusta Konoha, ni muy frio, ni muy caliente.-  
-Bueno ni modo. Te veo luego.-

Ambos se separan y se dirigen a sus apartamentos. Sakura entra a su apartamento y mira su árbol navideño lleno de regalos. Tenía regalos para cada uno de sus amigos.  
-Bueno es tiempo de arreglarme.-  
La mujer camina hacia su cuarto y ve su traje en la cama. Se dirige al baño y abre la perilla del agua en la bañera.  
-Nada como un buen baño para relajarse. -  
El agua comienza a correr y su ropa cae al suelo. Ella entra a la ducha y su cuerpo se empapa con el agua tibia. La peli rosa cierra los ojos y sin saber porque, su mente la llevo a la despedida 10 días atrás.

_Flash back_

-Kakashi abrígate bien recuerda que el clima de la aldea de la nube no es como el de aquí.-  
Sakura le cubre el cuello con una bufanda y luego le da una capa negra.  
-No me preocupo, si me da un resfriado te tengo a ti para que me cuides.- el ninja copia achina el ojo, mientras sonreía bajo su máscara.  
-Es cierto, así que devuélveme la bufanda.- La peli rosa le sonríe maliciosamente.  
-¿Por qué? Allá hace frio, ¿no?-  
-No importa, me tienes a mí para que te cuide si te da el resfriado.-  
- Pero tú vas a estar aquí y yo allá, creo que debo estar bien durante la misión y luego cuando llegue aquí me enfermo para que el plan funcione. ¿No crees? -  
-Ok, suena bien el plan.- Sakura le mira pícaramente.

Ambos se echan a reír de las cosas que estaban diciendo.

-Me debo ir, gracias por la bufanda y te veo en Navidad.-

El peli plateado desaparece y ella estaba allí en la entrada de Konoha, sola nuevamente.

La mujer deja de recordar esa despedida poco usual. El agua se detiene y ella se encuentra allí sonriendo. Con el tiempo ellos dos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. Alguien con quien ella encontraba paz para su alma atormentada.

Sakura sale envuelta en una toalla, toma el traje y comienza a ponérselo. Un hermoso traje de seda rojo con flores blancas caía por las caderas de la mujer. Cuando este toco el suelo una briza entro por la ventana.  
-Te queda hermoso.- dice un Kakashi anonadado por la belleza de la mujer.  
-¡Kakashi volviste!-

La alegría de verlo le había segado y sin darse cuenta en un instante se encontraba abrazando al shinobi al lado de la ventana.  
Kakashi sin saber que decir se queda allí y solo opta por abrazarla también.

-Pensaba que no lo ibas a lograr. – Ella le mira al ojo.  
-Porque no, yo te dije que te veía en Navidad. Y hasta creo que llegue antes.-

Sakura se da cuenta de que estaba abrazando al peli plateado y se avergüenza. No tenía idea de cómo rayos ella llego hasta él y lo abrazo.  
Sakura se separa sonrojada de Kakashi y lo mira con vergüenza.

- Lo siento, es que me pongo muy emocional con las fiestas.-  
-No debes de sentirlo, me gusto el recibimiento, deberían de ser así más seguido.- el hombre le remueve un mechón de cabello rosa de la cara y la mira a los ojos.

Sakura le sonríe tiernamente.

-Antes de que todo enloquezca en la fiesta, quiero entregarte algo. –

El peli plateado saca la cajita rosa y se la entrega.

-Feliz Navidad, Sakura!  
-Kakashi no debiste, tu siempre con tus cosas.-  
-Es Navidad, día de darle algo significativo a las personas que son importantes para uno. Ábrelo.-

Sakura abre la cajita y ve el hermoso brazalete. De nuevo se prende al cuello del peli plateado.

-Kakashi es hermoso.- le susurra la mujer al hombre en su oído, haciendo que este sintiera escalofríos.

Kakashi la rodea por la cintura con sus brazos. Atrayéndola hacia él.

-Que bueno que te gusto. Cuando lo leí, solo me acorde de ti. Luz y esperanza.-  
-Kakashi.- susurra la mujer mirando su ojo.

Ambos estaban respirando al unisonó y sintieron la paz que cada uno le ofrecía a sus corazones.  
Sakura mira tiernamente el ojo del shinobi y Kakashi la miraba a ella, tan bella, tan joven, tan llena de vida y ella veía en él, paz y tranquilidad, tranquilidad que siempre le brindaba cuando estaban cerca. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse y Kakashi acerca su mano a su oscura mascara la cual baja lentamente para poder sentir por completo los labios aterciopelados de la mujer. Sus labios se acercaron y se rosaron el uno contra el otro tiernamente. Creando una sensación de pureza y serenidad, de calor y ternura. Al separarse ninguno de los dos podían dejar de mirarse silenciosamente.

-Lo siento, es que me he puesto emocional por las fiestas.- dice Kakashi suavemente.  
-No debes sentirlo.- le dice Sakura mientras le brinda una tímida sonrisa.

La mujer mirándolo a los ojos acaricia los labios del shinobi con la yema de su dedo suave y lentamente.

-Me gusto mi regalo y debería ser así más seguido.-

La peli rosa se acerca y lo besa nuevamente. Kakashi la toma por la cintura en un abrazo en el que casi se fundían el uno con el otro. El beso se volvió fogoso lleno de deseo y pasión. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero estaban allí juntos y solos, ninguno sabia como o cuando, pero ya eso no importaba. La respiración se acelero demasiado para ser el primer encuentro y el sentía que debía buscarle una explicación a lo que estaba sintiendo. El peli plateado se separa de los rosados y dulces labios de la peli rosa.  
-¿Sakura, que significa esto que estoy sintiendo? – le pregunta un Kakashi desconcertado.  
-Yo no lo sé, yo solo… te extrañe tanto, Kakashi.-  
-Yo te extrañe a ti y … Sakura estoy aquí solo por ti. Pero… - el hombre le acariciaba el cabello mientras la mantenía abrazada.  
-Kakashi tu … -  
El hombre puso delicadamente un dedo sobre los labios de la mujer, haciendo que esta guardara silencio.

-Tú te has vuelto mi paz, mi seguridad, mi luz, mi esperanza, mi eterna primavera. No sé si es el momento pero quiero que lo sepas, ya que por fin puedo definir lo que siento y pienso de ti con palabras.-  
-Kakashi, yo en este momento siento que … -  
Suena la puerta del apartamento.  
-Alguien toca a la puerta, bebo abrir. – dice una Sakura nerviosa.  
-Lo sé.-

Kakashi abre el lazo que creo con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura de la peli rosa. Sakura se aleja de él y comienza a caminar hacia la sala. Kakashi le mira contonearse en su traje mientras se aleja. Kakashi mira el suelo, se da media vuelta y cuando piensa salir por la ventana escucha unas palabras que le paralizaron el corazón. Sakura se había detenido en la puerta de su cuarto y lo miraba desde allí.

-Yo te amo, Kakashi. No sé cómo, ni cuándo pero así lo siento hoy. No te vayas, quédate, por favor.-

El hombre se torna hacia ella y ve que ella le extiende la mano. El camina lentamente hacia ella, mientras parecía que alguien iba a tumbar la puerta.

- Sakura-chan abre la puerta. Tengo que preguntarte algo. Vamos apúrate.- gritaba Naruto en el pasillo.

Kakashi le toma la mano, le mira a los ojos y le besa la frente. Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta. Sakura abre la puerta sin soltarle la mano al peli plateado.

- Por fin abres la puerta, porque te tomo todo ese tiempo.-

De repente se da cuenta de que hay alguien más con ella y están de la mano.

-Noooooooo, Kakashi sensei.- dice un Naruto con cara de bruto.

Kakashi con su ojo achinado y con una mano rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Hola Naruto, felices fiestas!- dice Kakashi

* * *

Gracias por leer y saben que acepto comentarios y criticas. Creo que este ha sido el ultimo Kakasaku que he escrito. Pero si se me da la inspiración pues les traeré otro algún día después que termine el que tengo empezado. XD


End file.
